Good Company
by Gothalla123
Summary: A story of a girl, strange in her own ways, finds a man, strange in his own. A classic Boy meets girl, but with a murderous twist that is sure to delight. It's been a long time since I've used FF ... trying to remember the whole Summary thing... check this story out on DeviantART as well for art.
1. Chapter 1

I've never been to Crystal Lake, my parents moving us after the second series of murders. Now we've moved back. I for one didn't really care. I'd been pulled out of school at other places and I'd finally graduated. Luckily I didn't need to go to college, having taken classes last summer online to be able to stay home and relax. Or at least the level of relax you could do when you had whiney little siblings, an over protective big brother and paranoid parents... and a family secret that had to remain hidden.

"Why are we moving here? I thought you guys hated being here?" I stated while placing a final box in my new room, my brothers all barreling into their shared room and unpacking.

"We do... but your Grandmother left us this house and well..." I sighed "Yeah yeah, I told you I'm getting paid next week." I said with a loud huff. Both of my parents are currently jobless, having said that, I am the only one with a job in this family, other then my older brother, Caleb.

"COLIN, KURT, WEYLIN, FELAN!" Caleb yelled from the other room "Come on, let's go play outside!" The four ran out of their room and ran down the stairs, nearly hurtling themselves out the door. My parents chuckled "Why don't you go out and explore the town, see if there are any males worth looking at Luna?" I growled "But Mum!" "No buts. Go for a walk and see what you find." She smiled knowingly. I pouted and grabbed my backpack, stuffing a bottle of water and a light hoodie in it before heading out.

"Oh, I am going to explore... but not the town..." I muttered as I walked down the street, I didn't have a cell phone... well I did have one but it was dead and back at the house charging. I had walked for a good hour and a half before I finally reached the woods. I took a deep breath and smiled, looking at the tall pine trees and then at the oak and maples. "Hello nature... my favorite place." I casually looked around before heading in, my Mother had specifically told me many times to NOT go in these woods, the ones on the other side of the town were fine but this was Crystal Lake, where all the murders have taken place. I just needed to see what all the fuss was about.

I walked down the path, finding beer bottles and old trash all around. "Bloody hell... Maybe next time I'll bring a trash bag and clean up the place... "I stated to the trees, who if they were sentient would have probably thanked me then told me to get the fuck out of this place." If trees could speak" I muttered as I came to a stop. There was a large tree in the middle of the path.

I looked it over, walking from one end to another before climbing on it. "Should I stay or should I go?" That song began filling my brain and all I could say was "If I stay there will be trouble, but if I go there will be double..." I huffed and looked up; the sun wasn't even out of the trees yet. Thanks to my parents making us leave our hotel so early. I decided to just rest for now, seeing as how I had walked for hours. I rubbed the bark of the tree; it looked to be a couple hundred years old, its bark rough but easily breakable. "I wonder what your story is..." I said to it with a smile, being fond of all things nature and or animal in nature.

I usually freaked people out, one of the reasons why I'm single, but I've never really done the dirty deed to see why I really needed someone. "Well I'd better leave... no sense staying here..." I stood up and began to walk back, making sure my body was clear of any debris that would worry my Mother.

Once I got back I ended up being tackled by my brothers "You smell like trees" "I always smell like trees, pups" "But you smell like old trees" "Kurt, why are you smelling me?" The other three laughed and got off of me. Kurt followed me to my room and sat on my bed while I brushed out my short hair "What..." I stated when I sat down next to him, pulling out my laptop and turning it on. "What were you doing in the woods?" "Not howling at the moon that's for sure." I said, sticking out my tongue at the only brother that was as I would put "normal".

Kurt was the oldest in my younger brother's little group. He's 14, Colin is 10, Weylin and Felan are both 9. My older brother Caleb is 24 and I'm 19.

"Seriously, what were you doing out there? Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out." "I was just bloody looking around; new town means new places to stalk... Since when did you get all grown up?" "Caleb told me why Mom and Dad don't want you going out to that lake." "Really?" Not this again. I think once from Caleb everyone else was enough... now you?" I slumped back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Caleb told me that the killer is still out there... and I know you know it to." I sat up and shut off my computer, standing up and signaling for him to do the same before grabbing the buckets of paint from under it. "Help me paint and we'll talk." He nodded "Nothing better to do."

We began covering and then painting, "So why are you doing out there?" "I don't know... you know forests interest me... and I didn't even go to the camp." "Why not?" "I thought you didn't want me to go there?" "Don't turn my words around." I chuckled, placing on a second coat of white. "There was a huge tree in the way and then I got that song stuck in my head" "Which one?" "Should I stay or should I go" "Oh, so you chose the less trouble and came home?" "Yeah, someone or something didn't want me to go any further... they even uprooted a tree to prevent it. So I obeyed." "Not even Dad is strong enough to uproot a tree." "Well whoever it was was strong enough" I said with a chuckle as we began painting the ceiling navy blue.

"But how do you know that-" "I smelled something different, I mean it wasn't human per say... it was more... I don't know" I huffed and capped our paint "Come on let's go outside... you still like Ice cream right?" "Uh... yeah I'm 14, not dead" I snickered and grabbed my backpack again, this time stuffing my charged phone and wallet in. "Come on, while the paint dries we'll go get some." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him fist pump and laughed "You know I saw that..." He stuck out his tongue as we headed down stairs, Mom stopping us before we got to the door.

"Where are you two going looking all happy?" "I'm treating the pipsqueak to some ice cream while the paint dries in my room." "Oh, okay. Just be home in time for lunch" "Alright, see ya!" I said before walking out the door with Kurt.

It took about ten minutes to reach the ice cream shop. "You know for a small town in the middle of no where I'm actually glad it has small businesses like this..." Kurt nodded as we walked in, taking the more shy approach of standing behind me while I ordered the ice cream.

Once I paid for the cones we headed outside and to the park before sitting down on a bench facing the woods. "Another thing I'm glad for" "What benches?" "No... brat... I'm glad for the woods." "Are you going to tell me about how the trees should be able to talk again…? I mean we are painting a forest in your room..." "Pup, it's not that they should talk it's what they could say, their stories... and what's wrong with a forest in my room? You know I'd rather live out here then in town." Kurt stayed quiet for a second before speaking "So that's why you want to go to Camp Blood?" "Huh?" I took a bite out of my cone, looking at my little brother in confusion "I mean, you want to get out there and I guess be free?" I shrugged and took another bite out of my cone before biting some of the ice cream, it burning my tongue slightly.

"I guess... maybe." Kurt changed the subject "So what do you think the trees would say?" "Ehm... I think they would talk about growing and things to other trees but if they were in the presence of an elemental then they would talk about what ever Element they were" "Like what?" "Like an Air element would be told about what the breeze would carry in and strangers that traveled through... Water would be told about the rain and settlers, Fire would be how things changed and people that have died" "So what about your element?" "Earth would be told about life and growth of people, of character and of spirit" I finished off my cone and noticed that Kurt was long done.

I sighed "You actually let me go on about Trees without doing something else?" "Yeah... I guess you're right... it is this place." I smiled "Glad you see it my way... now let's get home before Mom has a fit" We snickered before heading back, nearly getting run over by my older brother as he ran out the door "Where are you going?!" I shouted, watching him get in his truck "WORK!" He hollered back before starting the car and leaving; Kurt and I looked at each other before shrugging and carrying on into the house to finish painting.

I woke up later in the evening the next day, it was a school day and all of my brothers were at school, Caleb was at work and my parents were away, more then likely job hunting. Which meant it was lazy day for me.

I smiled, looking up at the ceiling that was now covered in stars, all actual constellations and planets. I gave another yawn and sat up, my room was painted like the Crystal Lake woods, after deciding for a half an hour last night I picked those woods, seeing as how beautiful they were and mostly untouched. I stood up and grabbed a new outfit before heading into my bathroom to take a shower, the hot water washing all previous days dirt and grim from my body before putting a nice piney soap smell on. When I walked back out into my room I sighed "Now what the hell am I going to do today?" I mused to myself. There was literally nothing to do, seeing as our internet wasn't connected yet and our TV wasn't set up yet.

I groaned and after twenty minutes I decided to head down stairs with my backpack and a plan, even grabbing a snack for lunch. I went outside, locked the door and grabbed my bicycle, something that I hadn't used in a while and began peddling to Crystal Lake. It took a half an hour less but I made it, standing outside the woods with my bike I decided to walk it in, heading back to the fallen tree and sitting down, bike leaning against the tree.

I pulled out my sketch book and began drawing the forest around me, but continuously getting angry with the trash "Okay, I'm fixing this." I cleaned up all of the garbage along the path up until the log with a garbage bag that I had brought with me. "Like yesterday, I'm not passing this." I stated to myself, though I don't know why I had to say that out loud... maybe I was telling the forest that I was obeying. I sighed and sat back down; drawing what was in front of me with a now cleaner conscious.

After a few hours I decided I was done, having a black and white replica of the forest set out in front of me with a few minor changes, I removed the garbage and there were two figures out in the distance of the trail, holding hands. I smiled and placed the book back in my backpack before eating my lunch, just a small bag of chips and an apple. I went to take a bit out of the apple when I thought of something, if there was a person in these woods... like Kurt said... would he be hungry? I contemplated it while I took a drink of water, stuffing my chip bag in my backpack and my water bottle. I placed the apple carefully on the log and spoke "It's um... it's here if you want it, if you're hungry that is... and I just want to say... Your forest is lovely and I hope you have a nice day." I cleared my throat before listening for anyone talking... there was no one.

I sighed, speaking more to myself this time "Who am I kidding..." before getting back on my bike and heading home. Little to know that someone was behind those trees, listening to every word.

The next day I headed out again, the apple was knocked on the ground and I picked it up, placing it back on top along side an orange before sitting down and sketching again, this time with colored pencils, I sat there for hours making different scenes, the most current one a forest scape at dusk, purples, pinks and oranges dancing across the sky as the final rays hit the leaves and made them shine. I stretched after a while, feeling my bones pop before standing up, deciding before I left that I'd say something again... just in case. "Thank you for letting me come here again, I appreciate it and I um... wish you a great day." I waved before I left, riding my bike back home.

I headed out again, this time with no sketch book, just my lunch and myself. Kurt had been questioning me the night prior about what we were going to do on full moon this month... I don't really know.

I sat down on the log and looked around, sitting there for a good twenty minutes before I began speaking. "If you really are out there I guess I should tell you my name... I'm Luna Bigby." I paused for a bit before talking again "I know all the people in town would tell me that coming out here means my death but... but I don't think that. It's been a few days now... I mean since I moved here and then came to your Forest... but from what I understand... the ones who came here didn't listen to warning and went past this tree... or whatever you might have put up... I'm prying... sorry. It's just... I never really fit in, you know how people always make fun of the ones who are different or can't afford a lot of things because of their families... I was one of those people." I sighed and looked around me again "I mean right now I could be talking to the trees... but... there is that chance that I'm not crazy and there is actually someone there... maybe not someone that cares but someone that's there." I paused and took a drink from my water bottle "If there is someone there then maybe someday I could meet that person... and maybe get to know them..." I smiled softly and grabbed my backpack, eating my lunch before placing a zip lock bag of grapes on the tree trunk before getting up and heading to my bike "Thank you for having me... and have a good day... good bye" I waved before heading off again.

Once I reached the house headed in and ran upstairs, Caleb blocking me before I got to my room "Hey, where have you been? You smell like the woods..." "That's because I've been to the woods, I've been drawing before you ask. Not going in the woods." "Which one?" "Camp Blood's." I stated, covering his mouth before he protested "I'm a grown girl, don't even think about it." "You know what they'll-" "I don't really care. Like I said I'm full grown and I can decide what to do with my life... this was the third day that I've been there and nothing has happened" He dragged me into my room and shut the door "What if the killer is just waiting?" "What is it that you know about our family?" He went to speak but I stopped him "Exactly... he wouldn't be able to touch me. End of subject." I pushed him out of my room and went to take a shower.

When I headed out again Caleb watched me go, but when I got to the log I noticed the bag was empty "Wha..." I picked it up gingerly and looked it over, no claw marks and no tears. Now that I noticed the Apple and orange were gone too. I smiled "Maybe there is someone out there... or Caleb is playing a prank on me... but how would he know I came in here?" I looked around and didn't see any tracks that would show him being there... and I didn't smell him here. Maybe it was someone else.

I sat down and began drawing, deciding to draw something different, seeing as tomorrow was the full moon I decided to draw a wolf. I worked on the drawing until late in the evening and gave a yawn, hearing my stomach growling for substance so I decide to eat my meal, this time a turkey sandwich. I had brought a pear as well; I set it down beside me before I went to leave "I'll bring a meal for you to morrow... if you like that is... Thank you for your company, Bye!" I smiled and waved before riding back into town.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Jason Voorhees; get up, check the traps and then comb the perimeter for trespassers... even though they were rare before Spring break, though something stood out once he came back home, a small twinkling of the bells along the road, they keep getting closer until stopping completely. Not inside the camp but along the road. Who ever it was must have encountered the tree that was across the path. But unlike anyone else that has encountered it there weren't any bells ringing further in or leading back out.

After a minute of standing and staring at the bells that hung from the ceiling, Jason headed off, machete in hand towards the road to Camp Crystal Lake.

Once he reached where the final bell had jingles he paused, just beyond the tree line. There was a girl with bright orange but short hair standing on the tree that crossed the road, alone. Jason gripped his machete tighter, listening for his mother to speak to him to kill her. But she stayed quiet. He waited for a good minute, just watching the girl before she spoke. "Should I stay or should I go?" Jason looked at her, now being able to see her face. She spoke again, more of singing "If I stay there will be trouble, but if I go there will be double..." after a pause she looked up at the sky, seeming to think something through before sitting down on the tree and looking over it's bark. She spoke again, this time in a whisper "I wonder what your story is..." before becoming silent.

Jason stood still, listening for his mother to speak to him but she stayed just as quiet as before. She stood up abruptly, looking around and sighing "Well I'd better leave... no sense staying here..." and she began walking back up the trail.

Jason watched her go, wanting to follow her back but knowing better then that, instead he stalked around the area once more and then headed back to his home.

The next morning went over smoothly, checking the traps and the perimeter before heading back to his house to wait for a few hours to pass and do it again. When about noon came around he headed back out, but this time he started with the road. When he reached the tree he stopped, the girl was back, this time with a bicycle.

She sat down on the tree and pulled something out of her backpack, and began drawing. After a while she seemed to get extremely angry and spoke "Okay, I'm fixing this." I tilted my head and watched her pull out a white bag from her backpack and began picking up any garbage on the road up to the fallen tree. She paused "Like yesterday, I'm not passing this." Before sitting down and continuing her drawing.

Jason watched her for a while before lifting up his machete and starting to walk forward but a voice echoed in his head "No Jason. She's a good girl; she's not doing anything wrong. Good boys don't hurt good girls." Jason paused and lowered his arm, not wanting to go against his mother's orders.

Jason continued to watch the girl as she placed her book back in her bag and pulling out some food, she began eating something from a bag before bringing an apple up to her mouth, but she stopped before taking a bite. After a minute she lowered the apple and took a drink of water. After she stood she placed the apple on the log and looked around.

Jason took a step back to make sure she couldn't see him, then she spoke loudly "It's um... It's here if you want it, if you're hungry that is... and I just wanted to say... Your forest is lovely and I hope you have a nice day." Jason raised his machete again, ready to step forward and killer her when she sighed and looked down at her feet "Who am I kidding" she said quietly then picked up her bike, getting on it and heading off down the road.

After about ten minutes Jason walked up to the log and picked up the apple, looking it over and then throwing it on the ground and going to check the rest of his traps.

The next day, at the same time the bells along the road began to jingle and Jason headed back to the tree. The girl was there, setting the apple back up and placing an orange next to it. Then she sat down on the log beside them and began drawing again. Jason watched her for hours, waiting for his Mother to tell him to kill her. She was silent.

The girl stretched, bringing Jason's full attention back on her, she stood up and then spoke "Thank you for letting me come here again, I appreciate it and I um... wish you a great day." she waved and then left.

Jason stood there dumb founded.

Around the same time the next day Jason heard the bells ring and hurried to the road, he didn't understand why this girl was different, why his Mother did not want her dead even though she was trespassing.

Jason stood in his usual spot, watching her, she didn't have her book and she seemed to be just looking around. Then she spoke "If you really are out there I guess I should tell you my name... I'm Luna Bigby." She paused "I know all the people in town would tell me that coming out here means my death but... But I don't think that. It's been a few days now... I mean since I moved here and then came to your Forest... but from what I understand... the ones who came here didn't listen to warning and went past this tree... or whatever you might have put up... I'm prying... sorry. It's just... I never really fit in, you know how people always make fun of the ones who are different of can't afford a lot of things because of their families... I was one of those people." Jason felt anger rise in him, remembering what had happened to himself when he was a child before she spoke again "I mean right now I could be talking to the trees... but... there is always a chance that I'm not crazy and there is actually someone there... maybe not someone who cares but someone that's there." Jason watched her, she seemed genuinely sad about the whole thing before sighing and taking a drink of water "If there is someone there then maybe someday I could meet that person... and maybe get to know them..." She smiled and Jason felt his undead heart skip a beat, she actually wanted to get to know him. Even if she knew he was a murderer?

She grabbed her backpack and began eating her lunch, then placed a clear bag down on the tree, stood up and got on her bike. "Thank you for having me... and have a good day... good bye." She waved before riding off.

After she left Jason just stood in his spot beyond the trees thinking, this girl Luna. She respected him, even though she didn't really know that he was there the whole time. Jason walked up to where she had been sitting and picked up the bag, it had grapes in it. Jason gingerly took them out and placed them in his pocket, figuring that she left them out here for him he might as well take them. He also grabbed the apple and orange before heading back home to think.

The next day Jason was already waiting for her, thinking over what she had said the other day, every time he thought about killing her, his Mother would echo in his head telling him not to. It frustrated Jason, but he would never disobey his mother.

When she arrived she looked over the plastic bag and spoke to herself before looking around and smiling.

After a minute she sat down and took out her book again and began drawing for the rest of the evening. After a while she seemed to loose her concentration and put away her book. Taking out a paper bag and eating a sandwich once she was done she pulled out a pear from the bag and placed it gently beside her before standing up and getting on her bike, leaning to the side and looking around "I'll bring a meal for you to morrow... if you like that is... Thank you for your company, Bay!" She smiled happily and rode off.

Jason walked up to the log and picked up the pear and placed in in his pocket before grabbing a hold of the log, if she was going to be here everyday the least he could do is change things a bit.


End file.
